cherish
by blackoversatin
Summary: do you guys know the video "draw with me"? its really cute, sad and sweet. i made a fanfiction based off it so i hope you like it :  i changed some parts though. try it out!


** hi there guys! thanks for the reviews on my other story "i want to spend time with you is it wrong?" i really appreciated it.**

**anyway this is based off a video i watched. if you wanna watch it too just go /watch?v=u9HWcFl41Xw&feature=related **

**i own nothing! you know except for a bed and some dolls and a desk with a black flower on it...**

* * *

><p>in a cold empty land... almost like a strange dream. i could here my own footsteps as i tried to walk towards something, anything, in this world where there seemed to be nothing...<p>

i stopped, there was something. glass? a large glass wall that stretched as far as the eye could see. i placed my hand on the clear wall.

"where am i?" i thought

i looked to my right and my eyes widened a bit.

"Ayuzawa?" i said quietly to myself.

her hands were in the pockets of her jacket. she was also looking around and seemed to not know the reason why she was here either. was she dreaming of me? or was i dreaming of her?

i ran over to her, she was on the other side of the glass.

"are you okay?" i asked

she gave me a questioning look and placed her hand behind her ear. she couldn't here me.

i looked around again, there wasn't anything i could use to get over to where she was.

i saw her starting to write on the frosted glass with her finger.

"come again?" she wrote

i smiled, and wrote back

"are you okay?"

she nodded her head and wrote again

"how did you get here?"

"i don't know, you?"

"no idea"

so neither of us knew... this wasn't helping...

i sat down still facing her and she did the same. i wrote on the glass again

"are you cold?"

she shook her head 'no' but her shiver did not go unseen. i frowned.

"your lying"

"i'm fine" she scribbled quickly with a slight blush on her face.

"do you want me next to you?" when i finished writing i placed my hand on the glass.

she didn't signal anything to me, she just looked down with her bangs covering her face for a while. i stayed still, waiting for her to move.

"yes" she wrote shyly and she put her hand on the glass as well. just like mine.

my heart skipped a beat, she was giving such a cute expression again i couldn't help but smile at her. i could feel the slightest bit of warmth from her hand, it practically warmed my whole body. i stood up and punched the glass as hard as i could. she stood up as well and looked up at me with a shocked expression, she shook her head at me telling me to stop. i punched it again and again. i swear it would have broken by now. ayuzawa just kept trying to stop me. i gave her a small apology to in my head, normally i would listen to whatever she said, but i would do anything to be with her. i gave the glass another hard punch and a large crack was formed. she took a step back suprised for a moment before she began begging me even harder, i raised my foot getting ready to kick it until i heard her voice.

"USUI!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

i went back to my regular standing position and took a look at her face.

she was about to cry. i could see the tears forming at the edge of her eyes. she began to write on the glass.

"i already tried"

then it hit me, why was she only writing with her left hand? i looked at the hand still inside her pocket.

she raised her right arm and showed me her scratched up and slightly bleeding hand. there were small tiny pieces of glass still sticking to it.

but there were no holes on the glass at all. i looked both ways at the never ending wall between us. it was all perfectly intact.

"it will fix itself" she wrote again.

i stared at her, i was even more determined to get to her now. i looked at the crack i had formed and to my surprise, it slowly began to disappear until it was like it was was never there.

i didn't know what to do, i couldn't jump over it. there were no openings anywhere. i couldn't even break it unless i was to end up like her. the ground was solid like a rock so not really anything i could dig with. i looked at her again.

"stand back" i wrote. and she stepped back a bit. "farther" i added.

i smiled at her, her eyes widened and she immediately ran back to me.

"what are you doing?" she wrote in panic

"don't worry"

"usui" she wrote my name on the glass with a pained look on her face. she placed her hand flat on the wall between us like i had done before.

i placed my hand where her's was and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"i love you" i mouthed. i knew she understood me because she blushed a bit before doing the most unexpected thing.

she drew a small heart around my name and looked at me before stepping back to where she was before.

and that was the final thing that told me i was going to be right next to her no matter what.

i also stepped back a few steps and gave her one last smile.

and i ran.

as fast as i could.

i tucked my head in and braced for impact.

and i heard it break.

the glass flew every where and i rolled to the ground and landed on my back.

i looked to the glass. there was a large hole there. but it gathered the glass pieces like a magnet and turned back to normal leaving not a trace of evidence that it was ever broken.

i continued to lay on the cold floor, my body ached from that glass that cut my skin and a bit of my clothes. but it all seemed to go away. because i saw feet run in front of me, coming towards me.

"usui! are you okay?" i heard her voice, that beautiful voice. she rolled me so that i was lying flat on my back and ran her hands over my arms, my neck and my chest to make sure i was alright.

i slowly sat up and held her hand.

"i'm fine" i chuckled

"you idiot! that cant be true! even if its you there's no way you can be fine after something like tha-"

i silenced her with a long awaited kiss, i was so happy to be able to touch and hear her.

my hand moved to her face as i cupped her cheek.

when i finally pulled away she was panting.

she clutched my shirt in her fists and looked up at me with her face still a bright shed of red.

"sorry, but if there's something between us i would still miss you." i kissed her forehead.

"your such an alien... being able to do something dangerous like that. you could have gotten killed you know."

"but i'd do anything for you"

"i told you not to!"

"ah right. except if you told me to stay away from you, in which i would require a kiss first" i smile teasingly

"stupid perverted outer space alien!"

i simply laughed at her reaction and hugged her close. after a while i felt her hug me back.

"no matter what happens i will always find a way to get to you" i whispered

as i said that her arms around me tightened.

"me too..." i heard her whisper back to me.

* * *

><p>i woke the next morning to find myself lying on my couch.<p>

"a dream" i said to myself.

yet it all seemed so real...

i checked my clock and got ready to go to my new school. (not that i was happy about it)

* * *

><p>i went to her hose first so i could walk her to school before i headed off to mine.<p>

"good morning" i said happily

"aren't you suppose to go to Miyabigouka?"

"seeing you is the most important part of my day"

"idiot... your going to be late"

i gently took her hand and we walked to seika together

"no matter what happens i'll always find a way to you said quietly

"what?"

"nothing"

"you- you said that before..."

"really? where?"

"i'm not sure if it was a place... in my dream i guess..."

"you dreamed of me? how touching.." i said but not so suprised

"shut up, you say that as if you expect me too"

"not really, it's just that i said the same thing in my dream as well. you were there too Ayuzawa."

"you..."

"oh we're here..."

i pulled her in for a kiss, making sure someone would see so they would remember what is mine.

"i'll see you after work?" i asked, making sure to keep my voice down

"y-yeah..." and she quickly pulled away from me before waving good bye and fast walking into her school.

* * *

><p><strong>was this okay? i thought it might just end with both of them still in the dream but you know i just got the urge to continue...<strong>

**anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
